


The Trinity

by orphan_account



Series: Batman: Multiverse [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Comedy, F/F, Friendship, Fun, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the events of "October", Batman is visited by two friends while busting an arms deal.





	The Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my answer to the mainstream DC continuity, and I'll occasionally returns to this universe following these characters.

Black Mask stood out in the freezing rain, checking his watch periodically, letting out a frustrated groan every few seconds. The Gotham mob boos was outside of a warehouse at the Gotham docks, waiting for Penguin to arrive and deliver his supply of guns. One of his larger goons held an umbrella over his head, uncaring that he himself was getting soaked.

"God, where is that disgusting little midget?!" Black Mask raised his hands into the air. "I mean, come on! Does he think I like waiting out here?"

The large man simply grunted in agreement.

"I know, right?" Black Mask shook his head. "Insensitive jerk."

Just then, a white limousine with a van following behind it pulled up. The driver got out of the car, umbrella in hand, and opened the back door. A small hand took the umbrella, and out came the Penguin.

"Took you long enough!" Black Mask shouted.

"Patience is a virtue, has anyone ever told you that, Sionis?" The Penguin asked, mockingly.

"Has anyone ever told you that condescension is good way to get your tongue cut out?" Black Mask spat.

"Has anyone ever told you that threatening one of the people who arms you is a good way to lose those arms?" The Penguin cocked an eyebrow. "Especially bad when he hasn't actually given you them, yet."

"Hey, wait, I'm sorry," Black Mask said, swallowing his pride.

"There you go," The Penguin said, giving him a smirk. "You can be nice, Sionis."

"Can we please just get this deal over with?" Black Mask asked, now swallowing his rage.

"Of course!" The Penguin whistled, and the van following his truck backed up towards one of the large gates to the warehouse.

"Boys!" Black Mask called to the men inside the warehouse. "Open up!"

One of his goons nodded, and hit a button to raise the gates.

"Well, let's talk business!" The Penguin walked past Black Mask, who followed him inside.

On a nearby rooftop, Batman was watching all this happen with a pair of binoculars.

"Sir, have you stopped the deal yet?" Alfred asked through Batman's earpiece

"No, I'm about to," Batman answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just, two of your fellow league members showed up to the batcave and requested me to tell them where the arms trade was," Alfred explained.

"Who was it?" Batman asked.

"Clark and Diana," Alfred answered.

"You didn't tell them where it was, did you?" Batman asked, annoyance already present in his voice.

"Yes," Alfred answered, bluntly.

"Alfred," Batman groaned.

"Come on, Bruce," a voice said behind him. "Don't be too happy to see us."

Batman turned to the other end of the roof, and there were Superman and Wonder Woman. Both were flying, but landed so they could walk over to him.

"What do you two want?" Batman asked, turning back to the warehouse with his binoculars.

"Well, Penguin's arms business has been spreading to Metropolis," Wonder Woman answered. "So Clark flew buy and asked me to help."

"It's normal humans," Batman turned to glare at Superman, "why do you even need help?"

"We can't all hog the fun," Superman joked.

"This isn't supposed to be fun, Clark," Batman said. "Crime is a plague on humanity, and we need to be the cure."

Superman and Wonder Woman both glanced at one another.

"Bruce, that was a bit much, even for you," Wonder Woman said.

"I...okay, fair enough," Batman conceded. "Still, Penguin and his guns won't be a problem when I'm done today."

"Still want to send a message to keep any illegal activities out of Metropolis," Superman said. "Come on, Bruce. Let us help!"

"I don't need help," Batman said.

"Yes, but just because something isn't needed doesn't mean you can't accept it," Wonder Woman said. "Not all cupcakes have sprinkles." She looked to see both Batman and Superman giving her weird looks. "I...have sweets on the mind."

"First ice cream, now cupcakes," Superman said. "You never cease to interest me, Diana."

"Look, if you two want to help, then fine." Batman stood on the roof's edge, preparing to jump. "If you want to stand here talking about sweets while I deal with this, that's fine too."

As Batman glided towards the warehouse, Wonder Woman and Superman flew behind him. When they landed just outside, they all huddled together to plan.

"Okay, these seems like an easy in and out," Superman said. "Wonder Woman and I will crash through the window in true superhero fashion, and you'll be your usual sneaky self and take them out from behind."

"Sounds like a plan," Wonder Woman said.

"I would've worded it more professionally, but agreed," Batman said.

"Come on, Double W," Superman said to Wonder Woman. "Let's show the scariest man on Earth how the old fashioned way scares criminals."

Wonder Woman nodded, and followed Superman around to the other side of the warehouse.

Batman put his ear against the door, and heard gunshots. "Sounds like Cobblepot and Sionis are testing out their firearms. Good, easier for me to mask my movements."

* * *

Wonder Woman and Superman watched as Sionis and his men tested their weapons on dummies dressed as Batman.

"Man, Bruce is not popular," Wonder Woman noted.

"Please, you'd be disgusted by the stuff Lex has in his office," Superman joked. "I'm pretty sure that guy has a stress doll of me, just so he have a power trip every time he squeezes down on the thing."

"I've found my share of Wonder Woman dolls torn to pieces in Cheetah's hideouts," Wonder Woman said.

"Alright, Bruce is in," Superman said, finding Batman waiting on them with his x-Ray vision. "On three?"

"On three," Wonder Woman said with a nod.

In the warehouse, Sionis and his men shot the dummies until their bullets ran dry.

"I take it my weapons are in satisfactory condition?" The Penguin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Cobblepot, you're a bitch to work with, but your guns always put a smile on face!" Black Mask reloaded his gun.

"Must be easy with the mask," The Penguin joked.

"Don't push your luck!" Black Mask spat.

"Okay, apologies," The Penguin genuinely apologized. "I do hope you still wish to pay full price."

"For these guns?" Black Mask held up the automatic in his hands. "I'd give you enough money to buy Cuba!"

"Excell-" The Penguin was cut off by a loud crash, and all of the men looked up to see Wonder Woman and Superman flying above them.

"The freaks?!" Black Mask cried.

"What are you idiots waiting for?!" The Penguin's gentlemenly behavior dropped as he aimed his umbrella-gun at the heroes. "Kill them!"

Everyone in the room opened fire on the two. Superman didn't move, their bullets harmlessly bounced off of his body. Wonder Woman, however, was blocking with her Bracelets.

"Guys, stop this, please," Superman said.

"If we shoot him enough, it will work!" One thug shouted, hopefulness in his voice.

"Really?" Superman asked, beginning to feel genuinely sorry for the hopelessness of these criminals' situation.

As the men fruitlessly shot at the two metahumans, Batman snuck up on Black Mask's large goon. Jumping onto his back, he wrapped his arm around the goon's throat, and compressed. Any noise the goon made was drowned out by the gunfire, so he was left on his own. In a desperate attempt to get Batman off him, the goon slammed his back into the warehouse wall, but Batman didn't even loosen his grip. Eventually, the fell to the ground, Batman releasing his grip on the unconscious thug.

"Okay guys, that's enough." Superman used his heat vision to destroy all their guns.

"Why?!" The Penguin asked.

Superma glared down at him, and in the blink of an eye, was on the ground, holding up Penguin by his collar.

"Huh?!" The Penguin's monocle fell from his face.

"Your men have been selling arms to any punk willing to pay," Superman began. "Maggie Sawyer sent a group of undercover cops to work with your men. A few days ago, something went wrong, and five men died that day."

"Sounds like she and her men shouldn't have gotten-" The Penguin was cut off by Superman's eyes glowing red.

"Go on," Superman threatened. "Finish your sentence."

"I'm sorry!" The Penguin cried, fear taking over. "I'll stop selling guns in Gotham!"

"Good birdie." Superman dropped The Penguin.

"Superman, remind me never to piss you off," Batman said, as he and Wonder Woman had finished subduing Black Mask, his men, and the rest of Penguin's goons.

"Why is that?" Superman asked.

"Because that scared **_me_**," Batman said, half-joking.

"Huh." Superman looked down at the Penguin, who had fainted. "Not bad for the big blue Boy Scout, eh?"

* * *

"Good job busting Cobblepot and Sionis," Gordon congratulated Batman. "It's rare when you get two of them."

"Don't mention it, Jim." Batman glanced at Superman and Wonder Woman. "However, I did have..help..."

"Yeah, we just helped," Superman said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Right," Gordon turned to Wonder Woman and Superman, "what brings you two to this lovely city?"

"Just stopping buy to keep guns out of Metropolis," Superman said.

"I hope you don't think we're trying to cut in on Batman's turf," Wonder Woman said.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure even people as strong as you can't stomach the horrible things the criminals in this city do," Gordon said. "By all means, come by anytime, though."

"Jim." Batman seemed genuinely hurt.

"Hey, the debt this city owes you will never be repaid, but you don't just look at two Gods and tell them not to come back," Jim said in a joking manner.

Batman didn't say anything, knowing Gordon, joking or not, had a point.

"Anyway, thanks for letting us help." Superman gave Batman a nod.

"Be seeing you, Batman," Wonder Woman said, her and Superman took flat not long after.

"They can fly?" Gordon asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Surprised Jim?" Batman smirked.

"Got enough going on in this city," Gordon snarked. "Don't really have the time to check what's going on across the bay."

* * *

Unknown to the four, something had been watching them. Purple, narrow eyes watched as the two superhumans flew away.

"Be seeing you, Batman," The being spoke, copying Wonder Woman's voice perfectly. "Oh, my dear, you have no idea how true that is..."


End file.
